


Я — твой пыжик

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [17]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Арно случайно узнаёт, что в Багерлее Валентин подвергся насилию, и придумывает необычный способ помочь ему справиться с последствиями травмы
Relationships: Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Я — твой пыжик

— Я этого больше не вынесу! — простонал Арно, вбегая в спальню и бросаясь ничком на кровать. — Вальхен, твои кузины невыносимы! Я понимаю, что невежливо так говорить, но они меня… Меня…

— Они всего лишь ведут себя так, как положено благородным девицам в поисках женихов, — пожал плечами Валентин, заходя в комнату вслед за другом и предусмотрительно запирая дверь. — А чего ты ждал?

— Ты должен был меня предупредить!

— А ты сам маленький и всё ещё не привык, что на тебя смотрят, как на жениха?

— Я не хочу жениться!

— Никто не хочет, но все женятся. Кроме генерала Ариго, он-то хотел.

— Он же на твоей сестре женился! Это совсем другое. Она наверняка не навязчивая и приятная.

— Знаешь, если бы ты пригляделся повнимательнее к фрейлинам, среди них тоже могли бы найтись вполне приятные…

— Иди в задницу!

— Что, опять? А кто жаловался, что после вчерашнего всё болит?

— Я же не в этом смысле, оно и правда болит! Ты что-то вчера расходился, а с твоими размерами…

— Бедненький ты мой пыжик! — рассмеялся Валентин.

— Зараза! — взвился с кровати Арно, кидаясь на однокорытника и пытаясь вцепиться ему в горло. — Я тебе тысячу раз говорил, не смей называть меня пыжиком! Я тебе не пыжик! Пыжики маленькие и слабенькие, а я мужчина, капитан и вообще! Ой!

— Капитан, говоришь, — мурлыкнул Валентин, перехватывая руку Арно и заворачивая её ему за спину. — Знаешь, капитан, когда ты так бесишься и топаешь ногой, будто копытцем, ты самый что ни на есть пыжик. А если бы у тебя ещё был маленький хвостик…

— Отвали, извращенец! — дёрнулся Арно, радуясь, что стены в Васспарде толстые и быть услышанными им не грозит. — Нечего надо мной сюсюкать!

— Я тут нежность проявляю, а ты не ценишь, тварь копытная! — Валентин развернул Арно и впечатал его в стену, прижался сзади и лизнул в шею. — Может, предпочтёшь, чтобы я тебя просто поставил на колени и выебал в рот, по-простому, по-солдатски, а? Или тебе больше нравится мой хуй в твоей аппетитной заднице?

— Вальхен… — Арно опешил: подобными выражениями Придд при нём ещё ни разу не пользовался.

— Что — Вальхен? — крепкие зубы прихватили его за ухо. — Довыёбывался, сладенький?

— Ещё чего! — Арно ухитрился вывернуться и бросился на Валентина. Тот отскочил и засмеялся. Некоторое время они кружили по комнате — это тоже было игрой, прелюдией, подобием поединка, в котором победитель получал задницу побеждённого. Сегодня Арно намерен был выиграть.

Несколько ложных бросков, один настоящий, — и вот уже Валентин распластан на кровати, а Арно сидит сверху, удерживая его запястья.

— Попался, извращенец, — довольно ухмыльнулся он. — Сейчас огребёшь и за пыжика, и за хвостик! Отымею так, что завтра сидеть не сможешь без подушки под задницей!

— И не мечтай, — Валентин дёрнулся и едва не сбросил любовника. — Я пока ещё не побеждён.

— Ах ты, кляча твоя несусветная! — Арно понял, что долго удерживать Спрута не удастся. Его взгляд упал на толстый витой шнур, удерживающий открытым полог балдахина, и в голову пришла идея. Навалившись на Валентина, он дотянулся до шнура и рывком сдёрнул его, после чего ловко обмотал запястья Валентина и притянул их к изголовью кровати. Тот трепыхнулся, но как-то слабо, так что Арно сумел беспрепятственно привязать шнур к кованной решётке, после чего взглянул в лицо любовника.

Серые глаза расширились до отведённых им природой пределов и смотрели испуганно, зрачки растеклись во всю радужку, тело Валентина напряглось и застыло.

— Не надо, — прошептал он, — не надо…

— Теперь ты весь мой, спрутик, — улыбнулся Арно, — не бойся, мой хороший, я тебя не обижу.

Он вдруг понял, в чём прелесть обычно так раздражавших его ласковых словечек вкупе с излишним нежничанием. Это позволяло по контрасту почувствовать самого себя большим и сильным, давало ощущение некоего превосходства над партнёром, причём с чётким осознанием того, что всё это лишь игра. Думать о Валентине подобным образом всерьёз ему бы и в голову не пришло, но сейчас было приятно назвать любимого «спрутиком» и приласкать его… Чем он незамедлительно и занялся.

Руки Арно рывком задрали рубашку Валентина, язык скользнул по шелковистой коже, заставив любовника снова дёрнуться.

— Не надо! Пожалуйста, нет!

— Тихо, тихо, не шуми, сладкий мой, — Арно с удовольствием расцеловывал распростёртого перед ним Спрута, так увлёкшись, что не сразу сообразил — что-то не так.

Подняв голову, он оторопел: Валентин застыл как статуя, его губы тихо шептали «пожалуйста, не надо, не надо», а из глаз текли слёзы. Перепугавшись, Арно второпях дёрнул шнур, но узел не поддавался. Выругавшись, он соскочил с постели, заметался в поисках ножа, нашёл и разрезал шнур, освобождая запястья Валентина. Тот всхлипнул, повернулся на бок и сжался в комочек, а когда Арно попытался обнять его — застонал и сжался ещё сильнее.

В отчаянии вцепившись руками в волосы, Арно лихорадочно соображал, что делать. Ничего умнее не придумав, он выскочил за дверь, в приёмную, вызвал слугу и велел принести горячего вина и шадди. Ожидая заказанное, он мерял комнату шагами и время от времени заглядывал в спальню, где Валентин всё так же лежал на краю кровати, не шевелясь. Получив наконец шадди и вино, Арно отослал слугу с приказом не беспокоить и вернулся с подносом в спальню, не забыв заново запереть за собой дверь.

— Вальхен, выпей, пожалуйста, — он осторожно присел на кровать, держа в руках керамический бокал с глинтвейном. С бокала на него глядел геральдический спрут — как ему показалось, с неодобрительным выражением лица. — Давай же, это вино, вкусное, горячее. Тебе станет лучше, вот увидишь.

Валентин медленно повернулся, взглянул на него настороженно и, вздохнув, начал садиться. Этот процесс занял некоторое время. Арно терпеливо ждал, пока друг укладывал подушку в удобную позицию и устраивался, прислонившись к ней спиной. Завершив это действие, он прикрыл глаза, вздохнул несколько раз, взглянул на Арно и наконец протянул руку за бокалом. Пил он медленно, маленькими глотками, то и дело снова прикрывая глаза. Арно не торопил, просто ждал. Когда бокал опустел, Валентин откинулся назад и повёл носом.

— Шадди? — спросил он.

— Да, — обрадовался Арно, — будешь?

— Буду.

Налив две чашки и вручив одну любовнику, Арно устроился со второй рядом, но не слишком близко. Валентин это заметил.

— Куда ты отсел, давай поближе, — пробормотал он.

Арно с готовностью придвинулся, улёгся рядом, опираясь на локоть и придерживая чашку. Валентин сделал очередной глоток и посмотрел на него.

— Я понимаю — ты хочешь узнать, что случилось. Но я не уверен, что смогу об этом говорить.

— Если выговоришься, станет легче, — возразил Арно, — я понимаю, что тут что-то… личное, но ты ведь знаешь, что можешь доверять мне. Я правда хочу помочь, Вальхен.

— Я знаю, — кивнул тот, — только это нехорошее… Как бы сказать… В общем, это проблема.

— Ну ясно, кляча твоя несусветная, что ты не от большой радости! Но я надеюсь, что вместе мы с этим справимся.

— Не думаю, что ты можешь тут помочь.

— Дай мне шанс.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Валентин, — рискну. Видишь ли, — он сделал паузу, глотнул шадди и продолжил, — так получилось, что у меня есть неудачная особенность. Я не переношу, когда вокруг моих запястий что-то обвивается, даже если это просто лента, тем более — верёвка. Даже если она при этом не завязана, а просто намотана, это вызывает… панику. К сожалению, я не в состоянии с этим справиться. Последствия ты видел. Мне приходится проявлять осторожность в ситуациях, где такое потенциально возможно, и всё равно однажды… Повод Соберано случайно обмотался вокруг моей руки, я не сумел освободиться и запаниковал. К счастью, его что-то напугало, он отпрыгнул и уронил меня. Мои люди подбежали и распутали меня, а моё необычное душевное состояние они приписали тому, что я ушибся при падении. Никто не догадался, но мне пришлось ненадолго уединиться, чтобы привести в порядок свои мысли.

— А… это всегда так было? — осторожно поинтересовался Арно. — Или это чем-то спровоцировано? Знаешь, у людей бывают такие страхи, с которыми они рождаются, и с этим вроде бы ничего нельзя поделать, но если это последствия чего-то, что случилось, то вроде бы можно как-то с этим справиться. Я читал о таком.

— Я пробовал, не получается, — голос Спрута звучал как-то жалобно, Арно немедленно захотелось его обнять, но сейчас резких движений делать было нельзя.

— Раньше ты один пробовал, а теперь я тебе буду помогать, — заявил он. — А вместе проблемы решать гораздо удобнее.

— Ты не знаешь, каково это… — Валентин резко замолчал.

— Так расскажи мне, — предложил Арно. — Ты ведь знаешь, отчего это так случилось, да?

Валентин сделал ещё один глоток, помолчал, взглянул Арно в глаза и произнёс всего одно слово:

— Багерлее.

Мысли вихрем пронеслись в голове у Арно, подкидывая кусочки головоломки. Багерлее. Веревка на запястьях. Слова, которые сначала кричал, а потом шептал Валентин. Ужас в серых глазах. Задранная рубашка, поцелуи на нежной коже. Слёзы, нескончаемым потоком текущие из глаз.

Арно понял, что ему хочется убивать.

— Вальхен…

— Только не надо жалости, — оборвал Валентин его порыв. — Как видишь, я жив и даже почти в порядке.

Арно торопливо отхлебнул шадди из забытой в руках чашки. Сейчас Валентина не тянуло назвать ни «спрутиком», ни как-то ещё похоже. Из холодных глаз Заразы смотрела смерть.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Оба пили свой шадди и избегали смотреть друг на друга. Память Арно подбросила воспоминания о том, как долго он уговаривал Валентина позволить ему быть сверху. Тот не хотел и наотрез отказывался объяснять причины, но в конце концов согласился попробовать, стребовав с Арно обещание остановиться при первой же просьбе. Это оказалось труднее, чем представлялось, поскольку член Арно уже устраивался между аппетитных ягодиц Спрута, когда тот вдруг решил, что не хочет больше это продолжать. Они тогда едва не поссорились, но это было уже после того, как Арно послушно отстранился. Валентин оценил его верность слову и утешил его минетом, а спустя некоторе время согласился попробовать снова, на тех же условиях. Второй раз оказался ещё труднее, так как передумал Спрут уже в процессе, и Арно пришлось спешно вытаскивать из него свой член, едва не рехнувшись при этом от вожделения. К третьему разу он подготовился основательнее, позаботившись о долгой прелюдии и доведя Валентина почти до изнеможения, после чего тот уже совсем не возражал против нежного вторжения. Именно что нежного — нормально трахаться они начали только спустя какое-то время, когда Валентин привык к тому, что он снизу.

И вот теперь Арно наконец получил ответ на своё многократно заданное «Почему?»

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — честно признался он, — но я правда очень хочу тебе помочь с этим справиться. И… прости меня, что я так тебя напугал, я теперь чувствую себя тварью.

— Ты не знал, — Валентин снова уткнулся в свою чашку, — ты не виноват… Я просто не думал, что так может получиться. Это всё очень неприятно.

— Неп… Вальхен! — Арно едва не поперхнулся шадди. — Ты не должен держать это в себе и подбирать вежливые слова! Может, тебе станет легче, если как-то это выразишь…

Он осёкся под холодным взглядом серых глаз.

— Я уже выразил. Я сейчас куда более спокоен, чем был раньше. Поверь, у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы справиться с собственными эмоциями.

— Ты просто всё загнал внутрь себя.

— О нет. Совсем нет. Я наказал тех, кто… обидел меня.

— Да? — Арно уставился на друга. — Тогда, наверное, тебе стало от этого полегче? Ты их убил?

— В конце концов — да. Но до этого было много другого. Много крови, много боли, много… шума. Я теперь знаю, как кричит человек, когда ему выкалывают глаза, когда его режут на куски, когда к яйцам подносят факел, поджаривая их заживо… И много чего ещё. При Ракане беспорядки были обычным делом, люди исчезали порой бесследно, а двух рядовых служащих Багерлее почти никто и не хватился. Мало ли что могло случиться. А в особняке Приддов глубокие подвалы и толстые стены, и всё необходимое там есть… Мои предки были весьма предусмотрительны.

Арно ошалело моргал, глядя на любовника и пытаясь осмыслить только что услышанное.

— И… тебе стало получше?

— Да, несомненно. Кошмары мне больше не снились, и я сумел понемногу перестать избегать физического контакта. А потом появился ты, и мы с тобой… Ну, получилось хорошо. Только вот с веревками у меня по-прежнему плохо.

— Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю!

— Я не уверен, что из этого выйдет.

— Но ты ведь позволил мне… брать тебя. И тебе ведь это не неприятно? — Арно с внезапной тревогой заглянул в глаза другу.

— Нет. Это… мне нравится. Только сегодня я не хочу.

— Конечно, как скажешь. Мы просто поспим.

— Да. Только можно я посплю один? А ты иди в свою спальню.

— А… Хорошо, я пойду, — Арно огорчённо вздохнул, но, не желая расстраивать Валентина, покорно ушёл к себе.

Он, впрочем, долго не мог уснуть, ворочаясь в одинокой постели и размышляя о том, как помочь любимому. Когда за окном занялся рассвет, он наконец нашёл решение, которое ужаснуло его самого. Однако для Валентина он готов был и не на такие жертвы.

На завтрак Арно опоздал, проспав всего пару часов и отчаянно зевая. Гертруда и Габриэла, кузины Валентина (на самом деле точную степень их родства Арно так и не понял), поглядывали на него с подозрением и даже пару раз поинтересовались, отчего виконт Сэ так сильно не выспался. Нейтральный ответ, дескать, просто не спалось, их не удовлетворил, и к концу завтрака Арно окончательно убедился, что обе девы подозревают, будто он провёл время в чьей-то приятной компании. Если бы! Впрочем, подробностей их с Валентином дружбы всем этим Спрутам точно знать не стоит, а то их ещё удар хватит, дедулю Лукаса так уж наверняка.

После завтрака Арно умчался на поиски всего необходимого для воплощения своего плана, стараясь не попадаться при этом никому на глаза. Это оказалось труднее, чем он поначалу предполагал — всё нужное ему отыскалось в рукодельной комнате, но ему пришлось полдня ждать, пока оттуда все уйдут. И чего этим эрэа так неймётся шить-вышивать!

Разжившись, наконец, подходящими материалами, Арно уволок их в свою комнату и принялся за работу. К вечеру всё было готово, и он пришёл к Валентину.

— Арно? — удивился тот.

— А что, ты ждал кого-то другого? — хмыкнул Арно. — Или у тебя тут по шкафам любовники прячутся?

— Какие ещё любовники, нету никого… — Валентин смотрел как-то беспомощно, теребя в руках пояс от халата. Сам халат был на нём, из-под лилового бархата виднелся белый лён ночной рубашки, и Арно вдруг сообразил, что ни разу в жизни, собственно, не видел друга ни в чём похожем. На кой нужна рубашка, если спишь не один? Выходит, сегодня Валентин планировал спать в одиночестве?

— Симпатичный халатик, — выдал Арно, — но без него тебе будет лучше.

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Ты что-то хотел?

— Да. Я придумал, что я могу сделать для решения твоей проблемы, но мне нужно, чтобы ты согласился на небольшую игру.

— Игру? — нахмурился Валентин.

— Да. Не кривись так, это будет игра, потому что это не будет серьёзно. Просто подурачимся вместе, и я надеюсь, что нам удастся изменить твоё отношение к верёвкам на более безопасное.

— Я не знаю…

— Я тоже, но надо попробовать. И потом, я всю ночь этот план придумывал и весь день готовился, не дай моим усилиям пропасть даром!

— Я не уверен, каким образом можно совместить игру с… с верёвками.

— А я уже всё придумал, просто дай мне объяснить, ладно?

— Хорошо. Но это и правда… просто игра?

— Если ты вздумаешь воспринять это серьёзно, я тебя пристрелю, — пообещал Арно.

Валентин вытаращился на него, но, кажется, именно это заявление его и успокоило. Раз Арно так настроен, значит, речь и правда о чём-то несерьёзном. Ну или по крайней мере сам Арно надеялся, что Спрут так думает.

— Хорошо. Что нужно делать?

— Мы попробуем изменить то, что ты чувствуешь, постепенно, — Арно подошел к кровати, бесцеремонно оторвал балдахинный шнур с той стороны, где он ещё оставался, сложил пополам, просунул петлю между завитками кованного изголовья, пропустил через неё концы и так закрепил. Разложил концы шнура на подушках в обе стороны и повернулся к любовнику. — Иди сюда. Я не буду тебя привязывать, просто хочу, чтобы ты прилёг.

Валентин помедлил, но потом всё же подошёл, глянул подозрительно на шнур, сел на кровать, а потом снял халат и осторожно лёг.

— Подними руки и положи их на шнур, — велел Арно.

Валентин подчинился. Прикосновение к шнуру явно не доставляло ему удовольствия, однако признаков паники не наблюдалось. Он глянул на Арно вопросительно, и тот кивнул.

— Всё в порядке, ты просто лежишь. И шнур лежит. Но на самом деле он тебе пригодится.

— Мне?

— Именно тебе. С помощью этого шнура ты достигнешь своей цели.

— Я не понимаю.

— Всё просто. Ты им воспользуешься, чтобы обмануть меня.

— Теперь я совсем запутался.

— Я объясню.

— Будь так добр.

— Вот смотри. Ты — спрут. Кто такой спрут? Это хищник. Ты охотишься на свою добычу, но добыча к тебе не подойдёт, если почует опасность. Значит, ты должен добычу обмануть, усыпить её бдительность, заставить её поверить, что она, добыча то есть, в безопасности. Поэтому ты сделаешь вид, что у тебя связаны щупальца, и ты не можешь двигаться, а на самом деле ты будешь не связан, но знать об этом будешь только ты, а я не буду.

— Ты — моя добыча?

— Кто же ещё?

— А… если я Спрут, то кто тогда ты?

— Я рад, что ты спросил! — просиял Арно. — Именно для этого я сегодня и готовился.

Он сбросил колет и торопливо стянул рубашку, затем извлёк что-то из кармана колета, расправил и водрузил себе на голову разлапистую конструкцию.

— Это что… рожки? — оторопел Валентин.

— Ага, — кивнул рогатой головой Арно. — Я сегодня ограбил рукодельную комнату, там и проволока нашлась, и коричневая бархатная лента, и… ещё кое-что.

Он расстегнул ремень, одновременно сбрасывая сапоги, распустил завязки штанов и позволил им упасть с бёдер. Переступил через них, подошёл ближе к кровати и повернулся спиной. Валентин издал придушенный возглас — над ягодицами его любовника был прилеплен клочок белого меха! Арно оглянулся через плечо, бросив лукавый взгляд, вильнул несколько раз бёдрами и пафосно возгласил:

— Я — твой пыжик!

Выражение недоверчивого счастья на лице Валентина уже было наградой, но останавливаться на достигнутом не стоило, тем более что Спрут уже потянул загребущие щупальца к добыче.

— Э, нет, — Арно отпрыгнул назад, — я пыжик, а мы, пыжики, существа пугливые, к спрутам просто так не подходим. Другое дело, если спрут вроде как связанный, тогда можно и любопытство проявить.

Валентин скривился, оглянулся на шнур, посмотрел на Арно, скорчил жалобную рожицу. Тот пожал плечами и начал бродить вокруг кровати, приговаривая:

— Я пыжик, пыжик, пыжик, пасусь себе, пасусь, и всяких страшных спрутов я вовсе не боюсь!

— Арно…

— Я пыжик!

Валентин лёг на спину, неуверенно взялся за концы шнура. Вздохнул, помедлил немного, глянул на Арно. Тот, видя нерешительность любовника, повернулся к нему спиной и покрутил задом, оглянулся, подмигнул. Валентин всхлипнул, закусил губу и… повернул кисти, оборачивая концы шнура вокруг своих запястий. Его пальцы судорожно вцепились в импровизированные путы, и в этот момент Арно не был уверен, что его любимый помнит — он может высвободиться в любой момент. С этим нужно что-то делать.

— М-м-м-м, какой интересный спрутик, — протянул он, заползая на кровать и поглаживая щиколотки любовника. — Ты ведь меня не обидишь?

Валентин посмотрел на него диким взглядом, но нашёл в себе силы помотать головой. Глаза его были широко раскрыты, и дыхание сбилось.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — сообщил Арно. — И ты красивый.

Он запустил руки под длинную льняную рубашку, задирая её до колен, и начал целовать бледные длинные ноги. Колени Валентина были судорожно сжаты, и Арно прижался к ним лицом, лаская так нежно, как только мог.

— Хвостик… — прошептал Спрут.

Арно понял. Выгнув спину, он выставил задницу вверх, так что теперь его меховой хвостик был хорошо виден. Тело Валентина под его руками немного расслабилось, но до победы ещё было далеко.

— Ты такой аппетитный, — сообщил он Валентину. — Я хочу сделать тебе пыжиковый минет. Ты позволишь?

Спрут кивнул. Дышал он всё ещё слишком часто, но Арно надеялся, что причиной теперь был не только приступ паники. Осторожно потянув рубашку выше, он обнажил бёдра любовника и обнаружил прискорбное, хотя и лишь частичное, отсутствие возбуждения. Желанный член был не то чтобы совсем вял, но к подвигам явно не готов. Аккуратно взяв его в рот, Арно услышал сдавленный стон, свидетельствовавший вовсе не о страсти, и поспешно принялся вилять оттопыренным задом, одновременно лаская любовника губами и языком. Растущая твёрдость во рту убедила его, что он всё делает правильно. Он позволил себе сосать более настойчиво, одновременно гладя руками тело любимого, не забывая отслеживать его реакции. Валентин вздрагивал и стонал, но постепенно всё больше расслаблялся и наконец раздвинул ноги, позволяя Арно устроиться между ними. Искушение приласкать спрутью задницу было велико, но именно сейчас этого делать было нельзя. Валентин должен понять, что веревки вовсе не означают, что его будут брать. Сегодня всё будет иначе.

Выпрямившись, он взглянул в лицо Спруту, и тот ответил взглядом, полным вожделения. Арно улыбнулся, переполз вперёд, устраивая колени по обе стороны бёдер Валентина, и прижал головку члена любовника к своему анусу.

— Я — твой пыжик, — сообщил он, — выеби меня в мой пыжиковый зад своим спрутьим хуём.

Валентин в изумлении раскрыл рот, а потом резко двинул бёдрами вверх. Арно ахнул, насаживаясь на горячую твёрдую плоть: было больно, но останавливаться нельзя. Он начал двигаться, но слишком медленно, посмотрел на Валентина, улыбнулся:

— Ты не связан, Спрут, ты можешь освободиться в любой момент.

Валентин с рычание выдернул руки из петель шнура, схватил Арно за бёдра и опрокинул на постель, яростно вколачиваясь в него. Через минуту всё было кончено. Упав на кровать рядом с любовником, Валентин тяжело дышал, но теперь Арно был уверен в причине — и в том, что это нужная причина.

— Мне интересно, тебя именно хвостик с пыжиком так завели, или всё-таки то, что я выражался, как адуан? — задумчиво произнёс он.

Валентин повернул голову и слегка улыбнулся.

— Пыжик. И хвостик. Но выражения тоже к месту были. А ты… — он опустил взгляд ниже и вздохнул. — Как невежливо с моей стороны не позаботиться о тебе.

— Сегодня я о тебе забочусь, и о себе тоже не забуду, — хмыкнул Арно. — Хочешь посмотреть?

— Конечно.

Валентин, блестя глазами, с удовольствием наблюдал, как его любовник торопливыми движениями довёл себя до разрядки, а потом подполз ближе и поцеловал Арно в губы.

— Ты такой красивый. Ты не представляешь, какой ты красивый. Я готов вечно на тебя любоваться.

— Не знаю насчёт вечно, но завтра, видимо, только любоваться и придётся, — хмыкнул Арно, ответив на поцелуй. — Врут те, кто говорит, будто достаточно облизать, и смазка не нужна. Ещё как нужна, я чуть весь зад не стёр, хотя, возможно, тем прочим просто не повезло с размером любовников. Да и растянуть себя перед этим не помешало бы, а я так сосредоточился на хвостике и рожках, что обо всём остальном забыл.

— Ты помнил о главном, — улыбнулся Валентин. — Обо мне.

— Вальхен! — Арно притянул Спрута поближе и уткнулся ему в шею, ойкнув при этом.

— Болит? — поинтересовался тот.

— Ещё как.

— Тогда давай спать. За ночь тебе станет получше. А насчёт смазки и растягивания ты прав, в следующий раз непременно так и сделаешь, но передо мной, когда я уже буду с этим… шнуром.

— Извращенец! Стой, так что, насчёт шнура ты уже нормально?

— Я бы не сказал, что нормально, но явно лучше, чем я ожидал… Однако потребуется ещё немало пыжиковых минетов и много чего ещё пыжикового, чтобы ситуация серьёзно улучшилась. Ты… ты ведь мне поможешь?

— А куда я денусь, — вздохнул Арно. — Я ведь твой пыжик.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
